Remember
by saika-army
Summary: You still remember that boy and all that he's done, even if it's been 3 years.


**Remember**

* * *

Your name is Cynthia. And you used to be the Champion of the Sinnoh region.

It was exactly 3 years ago when you were defeated by that wonderful trainer. You gave him lots of advice when he was starting his journey, even giving him an HM and an Egg at some point. You even let him run some of your errands, like delivering the Old Charm to your grandmother in Celestic. You saw him defeating Team Galactic countless times; however, that time on Spear Pillar was downright amazing. There was no smidgen of fear on his face, even when his friend's legs were practically shaking themselves off. And when Cyrus summoned Dialga and Palkia, even when you yourself were scared, he just stood there. No fear, no shock—in fact, he looked happy, for a lack of a better term. He reached for the foremost Poké Ball on his belt, and called out a Lucario. When the battle was over, he managed to catch the Legendary Pokémon with great ease. He was able to calm both Palkia and Dialga down and befriend them, even.

What was glorious was that time in the Distortion World, though. You even have to admit, that place was creepy as hell. The cold, dark atmosphere could make anybody uncomfortable. The two of you ventured into the depths of the place together, even though you went ahead first. The Distortion World was spooky, and everything was... well, _different_. But you were there for Giratina's sake; Team Galactic had to be stopped. He defeated Cyrus first. And man, was Cyrus _angry_. Screamed about his new galaxy and the sacrifices he made. And then came the encounter with Giratina. You healed his Pokémon before he battled. And the battle was glorious! He... he was able to get through to Giratina so easily. After he caught it, Cyrus was still just as angry. The whole scene was just beautiful—the way he was able to calm Giratina down made it seem like the whole world was going to be okay.

_("Giratina seems to have understood us! ...The places we are born. The time we spend living... The languages we speak... We are all different. But the presence of Pokémon unites us. We share our lives with our Pokémon and our happiness grows as we all become greater than we were alone. That is why we can battle and trade with anyone we choose... Since there is sadness, we can feel joy. When there is anger, compassion is born... Let's go back home. The portal where Giratina was should lead back to our world. Giratina was written as being on the other side of our world. It stands to a reason that it has a link to the other side.")_

It seemed like at that point, the only who had lost... was Cyrus. It was all over, all of the peril Team Galactic had been causing in Sinnoh. For several years they kept terrorizing people, provoked all of the Pokémon of the myths, and made the wonderful region you called home a complete and utter disaster. But no, no one let that happen. Nobody gave up. They all fought back. The Legendary Pokémon were calmed, and everything was put back in its rightful place. No more sleepless nights because people were afraid of the world they knew might be crashing; no more fear because there was no need for it anymore.

He was so brave, so brave—and that's why he became the new Champion. Your later battle with him at the Pokémon League was one of the most intense battles you've ever had. At one point, you even noticed you were breaking a sweat. His face was so calm, even when he was calling out actions for his Pokémon. And, to top it all off, his faith, the immense belief and bond that he put in his Pokémon was one of a kind.

_("I know that the bond you share with your Pokémon is strong!")_

Down to his last Pokémon—Empoleon—his confidence never seemed to falter, even when it was clear he was trapped in a corner. In all of your battles as Champion, you have never seen anyone battle with such grit and confidence—it startled you, to be honest. He knew what he was doing, and even made you seem like an idiot in the process.

_("Just a few moments ago, you were the most powerful challenger. And just now, you became the most powerful of all the Trainers. You are now our newest Champion!")_

Even on the walk to the Hall of Fame, you felt so... so _minuscule_ compared to him. You were practically walking next to a legend who has done more that you could have ever. When he recorded his Pokémon's data in the system, it was in that moment where you could see all of the hardship and challenged he's been through; and it was all noticeable on his smiling face, radiating with all of the joy that a little boy could have. He hugged all of his Pokémon after sending them out from their Poké Balls again, and you were able to see the love between them. He was so proud, you were so proud...

His name is now where your name was, receiving all of the attention that was once yours. He is the headline of most newspapers; the top story of television news. But you don't mind. You never did. That kid, after all, deserves it anyway. The world awaited his birth, and it was about time he got recognized.

What a legend Lucas was—and still is.

* * *

**A/N: This was actually pretty nice to write! The tenses are most likely messed up, but whatever. I like it. The events were taken from the game, but I added extra things here and there for the story. (Anyone notice the game quotes? No? Dang.)**

**This is messy, damn it. I'll fix it eventually.**

**(I don't own Pokémon.)**


End file.
